


Oral From Sarge

by Everett



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett
Summary: 短打funmarine corps
Relationships: reader/orinigal male character
Kudos: 2





	Oral From Sarge

湿润贴上敏感的部位，你看着胯间的其人埋下面容。  
当尖端抵进狭窄的喉道时，你不注意吸了口气。  
“操…”

不只是要命的刺激，还有视觉上他贴上你的根部的薄唇，微微皱起的眉头，泛起水光的眼角。  
平日里那个凛然巡视在队列外的中士此刻正跪在地上吞着你整根老二。

出于呼吸的需要，中士向后稍稍退出了些，于是老二带着粘稠的液体滑出他的口腔。  
没有让掉出嘴角，你伸手压上他的后脑，将后者按回自己的巨物，即刻尖端又捅进湿热的喉道，挤进使人愉快的滚烫与紧致。  
“继续。”

一瞬的刺激使他泵出泪水，但喉咙被整个堵满，甚至没空隙发生喉反应。  
中士只是吞着你的老二，颤抖着呼吸，抬眼，多么小心翼翼地注视你的反应。

你吸气，忍耐住流走至全身上下的快感，手指摩挲过长官浅色的短发，好像是安抚小动物。

看着这个人随着你的抚摸而迷乱了视线。  
然后想起在烈日之下，多么威严地踱步在不远处，和你对上视线时那双眼眸里一闪而过的情欲。


End file.
